An antenna curtain, in which the individual columns are suspended on two catenaries, which extend at a parallel distance from one another, is disclosed in DE 32,12,291 C2. An individual column of the prior-art curtain is closed at the top with a horizontal supporting beam, whose ends are attached to the catenaries and which is oriented perpendicularly to the plane of the radiator. Starting from the supporting beam of the curtain which is farthest away to the side, the two catenaries converge toward lateral tensioning cables toward the lateral edges. The supporting cables of one column are suspended, at spaced locations from one another, on the supporting beam. The holding cables of one column are attached at the bottom directly to holding points, and the distances between the holding points agree with the distances of the supporting cables. Therefore, the supporting cables, holding cables, and lines (with the exception of the horizontal connection lines) extend in parallel to one another in one column. When this prior-art curtain is deflected by a wind acting on it orthogonally, the supporting beams are rotated like a swing, which leads to an undesired reduction of the distance between lines and radiators. The behavior in wind is also influenced by the slack curve of the catenaries, because this curve determines the distances in height between the topmost radiator and the supporting beam of a column. In lateral columns, the supporting beam may be arranged at a level that is substantially higher than the topmost radiator. To achieve more or less satisfactory results with the prior-art curtain under the effect of wind acting orthogonally, the supporting beams must be made relatively long and consequently heavy.